


Our Hearts Condemn Us

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Castiel is a vampire, Dean is a Werewolf, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Switching, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: The vampires and the lycans have been at war for generations. All Castiel and Dean want is out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely based on the Underworld movies.  
> Thanks to my friend QuillsAndInk for the prompt and for reading this as I went along.

Chuck swept into the room, his cape rippling behind him. His two bodyguards walked behind him and stood on either side of his chair at the head of the table. His two thousand dollar suit was impeccable. He might not be very tall but he commanded the room every time he entered.

He stood for a moment and looked at each person sitting at the table, then he sat down.

He slapped his hand on the table, causing several people to jump.

“Okay. what’s first?”

Uriel looked at him. “We captured four new weres in last night’s raid. I sent them to Raphael for training.”

Chuck smiled. “Good. Did we lose anyone?”

Uriel shook his head. “No one.”

“Even better! Now, what about my son?”

Naomi cleared her throat.

“Castiel is still refusing a slave. He’s very… stubborn.”

Chuck sighed. 

“I know. I’ll speak to him again.”

The meeting droned on, with discussions about a few vamps who weren’t being careful with the bodies when they ate, and what to do about that. 

Chuck got bored and ended the meeting. He motioned to his bodyguards and they followed him to his son’s quarters.

Chuck knocked on the door, strictly out of courtesy, then threw open the door and went in, yelling his son’s name.

Castiel sighed and walked out into the living area.

“Yes? I’m here. What did I do wrong this time?”

Chuck frowned. 

“Can’t a father visit his only son without suspicion?”

Castiel smiled. “No. You only come here when I’ve messed up. What is it now?”

Chuck frowned, and sat on the leather couch.

“Why won’t you accept a slave?”

Castiel sank into a chair.

“Fuck, this again? I keep telling everyone, I don’t need anyone keeping guard over me while I sleep. I hate the idea that we keep slaves. I. don’t. want. a. slave.”

Chuck stood up, facing his son.

“Well, I am the ruler, and your father, and I say you  _ will _ have a slave. I’ll send you one of the new ones as soon as Raphael says they are ready, and you will keep him. Do I make myself clear?”

Castiel bowed his head. “Crystal, father. “

Chuck turned to leave. “Good.”

 

Castiel bit into the rabbit’s throat and let the warm blood fill his mouth. He drank his fill and then let the body fall on the table. He smiled, thinking that if he did have a slave, he could order him to get rid of the body.

Shaking his head, he picked it up and walked it to the incinerator. He tossed it in and walked back to his quarters. He sat down with a sigh.

His father believed in what he was doing. Castiel knew that. But it didn’t stop him from hating that they kept captured werewolves as slaves. He hated the ongoing war between vampires and lycans. It had been going on so long, he was sure no one even remembered what actually started it. And he was sure that the lycans had a completely different reason for it than the vampires did.

But he knew better than to defy his father. Nothing good would come of it, and maybe even, something really bad. So, he was getting a slave.

Three weeks passed. Castiel had almost forgotten about the slave. He did what he did, read, hung out with his cousins, ate, slept… 

Until one day, there was a sharp knock on his door. He went to answer it and there stood Naomi. Her face looked like she smelled something bad, but then again, she always looked like that. 

Behind her stood a man. He had reddish brown hair, startling green eyes and freckles. Cas looked at him and took in a deep breath. The werewolf was gorgeous.

“Castiel.”

Castiel pulled his eyes away from the werewolf and looked at Naomi.

“Naomi.”

“This is your slave. He was recently released by Raphael and your father is giving him to you.”

Castiel nodded and stepped back from the door. Naomi turned and motioned for the werewolf to enter. He did.

Castiel shut the door in Naomi’s face, and turned to look at the were. 

“Hello. My name is Castiel. Welcome.”

The were just glared at him.

Castiel smiled. 

“Look, I get it, they told you that you were my slave. That you had to do anything and everything I asked. But I’m not like them. I hate the whole idea of slaves. I think you should all go free and that this war should end. But unfortunately, I’m not in charge. I’m a nuisance to them. If I wasn’t Chuck’s son, I’m sure they’d banish me. I’d like us to become friends.”

The were eyed him, listening to everything he said. But there was still distrust written all over his face.

“Come on, sit down. Will you at least tell me your name?”

Castiel sat on the couch and patted it. The man approached slowly, then sat down.

“Dean.”

Castiel looked at him.

“Excuse me?”

“Dean. My name is Dean.”

“Pleased to meet you, Dean. Is there anything I can get you?”

Dean looked confused. “Aren’t I supposed to be getting you stuff?”

Castiel chuckled. “I told you, I’m not like them.”

Dean nodded. His eyes never left Castiel’s. 

“Water?” Dean sounded skeptical.

“Water? Okay! I’ll be right back with some.”

Castiel jumped up and left the room. Dean took the opportunity to look around. The room was warm, painted with light blues with a little sliver on the doorways and windowsills. The furniture was comfortable and not nearly as gaudy as he’d seen in other rooms. He relaxed a little.

Castiel returned with a glass of water and handed it to Dean. Dean took it and sipped a little.

“It’s not drugged, I assure you.”

Dean nodded and drank it all.

There were a couple of minutes of silence.

“What do you want of me?”

Dean said it so quietly, if Castiel hadn’t been listening he would have missed it.

“I’m not sure, actually. My father says I have to have a slave. So here you are. But I sure don’t need to to watch while I sleep. I guess we’ll just have to figure it out.”

 

Dean nodded, but he still was unsure. The ‘training’ had been painful and he had quickly learned that to disobey meant excruciating pain. He didn’t want to go back to Naomi, he knew that. 

This vampire was strange. Dean knew he needed to tread lightly around him. It didn’t help a bit that he was the most impossibly beautiful man Dean had ever seen. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel asked Dean some general questions about his family, how he’d gotten captured, just basically trying to get to know him better.

Dean wasn’t very forthcoming. He answered in clipped words, limiting them to one syllable whenever possible.

Little by little, Castiel learned that Dean was the eldest of his family, that he had one younger brother and that he’d been captured when the vampires did a sweep of the building they lived in. He was the only one captured.

Castiel felt awful, but there was nothing he could do about any of it.

Dean’s stomach rumbled. Castiel smiled.

“You’re hungry. Let’s find you something to eat.”

Dean nodded. They stood up and Castiel led the way to the communal kitchen.

“Sorry, I don’t have any meat. I’ll make sure I get some fresh every day. Go ahead, find yourself something.”

Dean looked in the refrigerator and chose a large piece of steak. He sniffed it and took a bite, smearing blood around his mouth. Castiel looked at Dean’s mouth and licked his lips. 

Dean ate the steak, wiping his face on the back of his sleeve. It left a smear of blood on it. 

Then he looked at the smear and at Castiel.

“Uh, sorry. I guess I  _ was _ hungry.”

Castiel laughed. “No need to apologize. I’ll get you some clean clothes.”

They walked back to Castiel’s quarters.

Castiel stopped someone on the way back and told them to bring meat, ‘only the good cuts’, to his quarters every evening.

They went back inside and Castiel told Dean to sit with him again.

“I’m afraid I don’t know as much as I should about your race. The full moon is coming in about a week and a half. Will you shift then?”

Dean was forced to smile at that.

“Not necessarily. We aren’t ruled by the moon anymore. Our ancestors were, but that has long since been bred out.”

Castiel nodded. “Okay. But do you ever need to shift? Or just want to?”

Dean sighed. “I enjoy shifting once in a while. I was told I couldn’t here.”

Castiel frowned. “If you need to, or want to, just let me know. I wouldn’t try to stop you, as long as you don’t attack me.”

Dean chuckled. “I’m not dangerous when I shift. I mean, I could be, but only if I was in danger.”

Castiel nodded. “Fair enough. Is there anything you want to ask me?”

Dean looked uncomfortable.

Castiel smiled, “Really, it’s okay. You can ask me anything.”

Dean looked at him. “Do you drink human blood?”

Castiel sighed. “No, I don’t. I mean, I haven’t in years. I used to, um… well, drink from my boyfriend, but he’s gone now. Those were the only times. I drink animal blood.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “Boyfriend? Are you… gay?”

Castiel nodded. “I am. Is that going to be a problem?”

Dean shook his head. “No. Not at all.”

Castiel stood up and walked to the window.

“It will be dawn soon. I need to sleep. Do you sleep during the day?”

Dean nodded. “I prefer to.”

Castiel turned and walked to a door.

“Come on, then, let’s sleep.”

Dean was amazed. He had been told that he was there to guard Castiel while he slept, and that he could sleep during the night. But he got up and followed Castiel into the bedroom.

Castiel looked a little embarrassed.

“I normally sleep in the nude. But I’m sure I have sleep pants, and I think I have a pair that will fit you. The bathroom is right in there.”

He pointed to a door.

Dean nodded. He noticed there was only one bed. Castiel tracked where Dean was looking at.

“Um, yeah, I’ve only got the one bed. It’s pretty big. But if you’re uncomfortable…”

Dean cut him off. “It’s fine.”

Castiel smiled and walked to a chest of drawers, and found two pair of sleep pants. He handed one to Dean. 

“I’ll just be a moment.” He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. A few moments later, he emerged.

Dean looked at the expanse of skin Castiel was showing. His chest was strong, muscled. There was a small freckle or mole near his left nipple. Dean glanced down and noticed the trail of hair that led from his navel to beneath the sleep pants.

He cleared his throat and took the sleep pants with him to the bathroom. He pissed and undressed, pulling the sleep pants on. They were a little too small, and he felt a little self-conscious about how the outline of his cock was so visible.

He walked out and Castiel looked at his with wide eyes.

“Jesus, I didn’t realize how much bigger you are than I am. I’ll get you better sleep pants tomorrow when I get you some new clothes.”

Cas crawled into the bed. It was a king size, so Dean got into the other side. Castiel reached and turned out the bedside light, plunging the room into total darkness.

Dean waited for his eyes to adjust, then looked at the painting on the wall opposite the bed.

Castiel took a deep breath after a few moments.

“Fuck, you’re like being in bed with a space heater.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, we run hot.”

Castiel said, “Yeah, I won’t need a blanket.”

They went to sleep.

Dean dreamed about his family. He saw his father, who was growling, and his brother, who looked devastated. He knew they were sad and angry about his disappearance. He woke up feeling very sad, but turned over and went back to sleep. No point in stressing over what couldn’t be changed.

Castiel was awakened by Dean’s nightmare, but he didn’t let on. He knew he’d be having bad dreams if he was captured and made a slave by the lycans. He felt terrible but there wasn’t a thing he could do. He wished he could comfort Dean, but he knew he couldn’t. 

Dean woke up when Castiel got out of bed. He stretched and scratched his arm. He watched Castiel go into the bathroom and heard the shower running.

He sat up on the edge of the bed and grabbed his jeans. He took off the sleep pants and pulled the jeans on. He sat and waited for Castiel to come out and tell him what to do. He thought about Castiel and wondered about how very different he was from the other vamps he’d met. Cas (as he had taken to calling him in his head) was nice. And that was completely foreign from what he’d come to expect from vamps.

Cas came out of the bathroom fully dressed and toweling his hair.    
He tossed the towel into a hamper and ran his fingers through his hair, but it didn’t help much.

“Good evening.”

Dean looked into Cas’ very blue eyes and replied, “Evening.”

“Did you sleep alright?”

Dean nodded. “I did. Thanks.”

He followed Cas to the kitchen, where there was a plate with fresh meat. He looked at Cas, who nodded, so he took a piece and ate it.

Cas left the room briefly and came back holding a rabbit. He sunk his fangs into its throat and drank until the rabbit was dead. Dean watched him, and ran his tongue over his bottom lip at the sight of Cas’ fangs, covered with blood.

Cas was quick to retract them. He looked at Dean for any signs of disgust, but didn’t see any. 

“I’ll just take this… away.” He took the rabbit and left the apartment, coming back quickly.

“So, what should we do today?”

Dean just stared at him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel smiled at Dean, then motioned for him to follow. They walked out into the hall and turned left.

A vampire approached them. Castiel nodded at him. 

“I’m going out. Tell my father that I have my slave with me, and we’ll be back in a few hours. And have my car brought around.”

The vampire bowed his head and scurried away.

Cas looked at Dean with a bright smile.

“We’re going shopping. You need a new wardrobe.”

Dean could only nod.

Dean wondered if he could take Cas in a fight. The kid was actually going to take him outside the compound? He figured he could, but wondered if he really wanted to. Cas was so trusting! He had complete faith that Dean wouldn’t bolt the first chance he got. That was more than anyone in Dean’s life had trusted him before. 

Dean decided to stick around, at least for today.

When someone came and told Castiel his car was out front, he turned to Dean.

“Come on, let’s go.”

Dean followed Cas through a maze of halls and to the massive front doors. They strode out into the night, and to a car that had Dean whistling.

“Is this a Ferrari?”

Cas grinned. “Yeah, it’s a Ferrari F60 America.”

Dean walked around the car, gently touching a fender. It was almost the color of Cas’ eyes.

“This goes for about two mil, right?”

Cas nodded. “Two point five, to be exact.”

Dean looked at Cas.

Cas grinned. “What? It’s only money. Get in.”

Dean got in the passenger’s seat. Cas slid behind the wheel. 

“Buckle up.”

Just as Dean was grabbing the seat belt, Cas started the car and roared down the driveway.

Cas was a very good driver. He weaved in and out of traffic smoothly. He drove fast, but was always in control of the beast.

He pulled in to the curb next to a very exclusive men’s wear store. They got out and walked in. A man smiled when he saw Cas.

“Mr. Shurley! So good to see you again.”

Cas smiled. “Hello, Sebastian. How many times have I told you not to call me Mr. Shurley? That’s my father.”

Sebastian nodded. “So sorry. Castiel. What can we do for you this evening?”

Cas pointed at Dean. “He need a new wardrobe.”

Dean stood in front of the mirror, letting some guy measure him for a suit. He’d tried on what seemed like a thousand pairs of pants and more shirts than that. There was a pile of clothes sitting next to Cas in a chair. Dean didn’t know if they were what Cas intended to buy or if they were the rejects.

Finally the ordeal was over. There was dress pants, jeans, dress shirts, T shirts, underwear, sleep pants, socks and shoes piled high. Cas told them they’d take them all, and to have the suits sent to the compound when they were finished. Dean never saw a credit card or any cash trade hands. 

Dean walked out wearing new jeans and a shirt that was the color of his eyes. They got back in the car.

“Jesus, Cas, what the fuck was that all about? I don’t need all that stuff.”

Cas tilted his head and looked at Dean.

“Cas? You called me Cas.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I, uh, shortened your name in my head.”

Cas grinned. “I kind of like it.”

“Well, okay, but that still doesn’t answer my question.”

Cas started the car up. 

“You’ll need all that stuff. Take my word for it.”

They roared away. Dean saw they weren’t headed back to the compound.

“Where are we going now?”

Cas chuckled. “Dancing.”

Dean turned to stare at Cas. “Dancing?”

Cas turned to look at Dean for just a second, then turned back to look at the road.

“Yeah, dancing. You dance, don’t you?”

“Yes, I dance.”

Cas laughed. “Good, then there isn’t a problem.”

Cas drove to a very popular night club. He pulled in to the valet lot, got out and tossed the keys to a guy. Dean got out and followed him. There was a long line waiting to get in, but they just walked up to the doorman.

“”Hey, Castiel! Long time, no see. Who’s the new meat?’

Cas smiled. “He’s my date, Antonio. He’s not meat.”

They walked in. The music was loud and there were strobe lights illuminating the dance floor. Cas kept walking, and they went into a private room. It had red velvet couches and low tables.

They sat down, and a very cute guy wearing short shorts and no shirt walked in.

“May I take your order, sir?”

Cas told him they’d take a bottle of wine. Dean figured it was some expensive shit because the guy smiled at Cas and said, “Yes sir!” a little too enthusiastically.

Cas smiled at Dean.

“Want to dance?”

Dean considered it. Cas jumped up, grabbed his hand and pulled him up. 

“Come on, dance with me.”

Cas led Dean to the dance floor. It was crowded. Cas began to sway. He smiled at Dean, who started to dance as well. Cas danced up close to Dean and moved his hips to the beat. Dean looked down at them, then back at Cas. 

 

Dean was a good dancer and Cas really liked dancing with him. They danced until they were sweaty, then Cas led him back to the room. Their wine was waiting in a bucket of ice.

Cas poured two glasses and handed one to Dean, then took a sip of his. 

“You’re a good dancer.”

Dean grinned. “Had a lot of practice, I guess.”

Cas took another sip, then sat the glass down.

“I was wondering if you’d try to get away. Why didn’t you?”

Dean sat his glass down next to Cas’.

“I thought about it. I’m not sure why I didn’t try. But… you’re kind of intriguing.”

Cas grinned at him.

“Intriguing, huh? I like that. I’m kind of intrigued by you too.”

Dean chuckled. He grabbed his glass and took a long drink of the wine.

“Guess we’ll just have to get to know each other better.”

 

They stayed for a few hours, then Cas drove them back to the compound. Dean wasn’t exactly ready to call it home yet. Cas left the car in the circular driveway with the keys in it, and they went inside.

A female vampire was waiting for them. 

“Your father wants to see you.”

Cas sighed. He turned to Dean.

“Go wait in my rooms. I’ll be back soon.”

Dean nodded and walked down the hall, just hoping he could remember how to get back.

 

Cas walked with Hannah to his father’s quarters. She paused and knocked on the door.

“Come in, Hannah.”

They walked in. Chuck was lounging on a divan, with a crystal glass of scotch in his hand.   
“Castiel. What are you doing?”

Cas stood there, and looked at his father with a touch of defiance in his eyes.

“I went shopping and then dancing. Since when is that some sort of crime?”

Chuck sat up. “Since you decided to take your  _ slave _ with you! What the fuck were you thinking? He could have killed you. He could have escaped.”

Cas crossed his arms. “But he didn’t, now did he?”

Chuck looked infuriated.  “You need to be more careful, Castiel. I would hate to have to restrict your movements.”

Cas stared at him for a moment.

“Can I go now?”

Chuck sighed and waved a hand.

“Yes, go. But mind yourself, Castiel.”

Cas turned and left the room.

When he got back to his quarters, Dean was sitting on the couch and looked up when Cas came in.

“Are you in trouble?”

Cas laughed. “I’m always in trouble. I’m not a very good vampire.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

They ate. Dean watched Cas drain the rabbit and licked his lips. The sight of Cas’ fangs were really getting to him. 

“You only eat rabbits?”

Cas smiled and Dean watched his fangs retract. 

“I got bitten by a rabbit when I was little. Hurt like a bitch. I still have the scar. I kind of hate them. But I’m not opposed to drinking other animals.”

Dean nodded and finished his meat. 

“Where’d you get bit?”

Cas laughed. “On the ass. I was squatted down, petting one.”

Dean kind of wanted to see the scar, but he didn’t tell Cas that.

It was late, dawn was coming, so they went to bed. Dean wore a pair of his new sleep pants. 

Cas kind of wished they were as tight as when Dean had on his. But he didn’t tell Dean that.

 

Cas lay awake, listening to Dean’s easy breathing. He was so hot, Cas was actually sweating. He thought about Dean, how he looked when he was dancing, how uncomfortable he’d been when he was getting measured for the suits. Dean was the most beautiful man Cas had ever seen. But there was one huge problem. Dean was a lycan.

He went to sleep eventually, and had some very erotic dreams.

Cas woke up with a bad case of morning wood. He sat up, and Dean opened his eyes.

“Uh, you go ahead and use the bathroom. I’ll just… wait here.”

Dean grinned and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and got up. Cas looked at his ass as he walked to the bathroom. When Dean shut the door, Cas groaned. He was so fucked.

His erection had gone down, thankfully, by the time Dean came out. Cas showered and dressed.

Dean was sitting on the couch, looking at the TV.

“You got Dr. Sexy on this thing?”

Cas tilted his head. “Dr. Sexy? What is that?”

Dean laughed.

“Oh my god. You’ve never watched Dr. Sexy? It’s just about the best TV show ever.”

Cas sat down and grabbed the remote. He looked on Netflix and found the show.

“So, I guess we’re gonna binge watch Dr. Sexy then?”

Dean wiggled his eyebrows. “Netflix and chill?”

Cas laughed. “You wish.”

They watched the first two seasons, and Cas was a believer. They talked about how sexy Dr. Sexy was, how much Dean loved the cowboy boots, and which nurse was going to do which doctor.

Cas paused the show and looked at Dean.

“Dean, are you gay?”

Dean smiled. “Bi.”

Cas nodded and turned the show back on.

They watched every season that was currently on Netflix. Cas turned the TV off and sighed.

“So, when does the new season come on?”

Dean grinned. “October eleventh.”

“That’s a long time to wait.” Cas stood up. “I guess it’s about bedtime.”

Dean looked out the window at the coming dawn.

“Wow, I didn’t realize that much time had passed.”

Cas smiled at him. “Well, we did watch six seasons.”

Dean smiled and nodded.

They got ready and went to bed. The both laid awake this night. Cas was thinking about Dean being bi. Dean was thinking about how handsome Cas was, and how sweet he was at heart. 

 

The next evening, after they had eaten, Dean grabbed the dead rabbit.

“I’ve been thinking, I need to act more like a slave. I should be getting rid of these things for you.”

Cas sighed. “I guess. We probably do need to be careful outside of these rooms. I don’t want anyone running to my father and telling him I haven’t been treating you like my slave. Even though I have no intention of doing anything like that.”

Dean nodded. Cas gave him directions to the incinerator and waited while Dean took the rabbit there. 

Dean had just gotten back when there was knock on the door. When Cas answered it, a vampire stood there.

“Excuse me, but you’re called to a community meeting. You father says to bring your slave.”

Cas nodded, shut the door and turned to Dean with a sigh.

“Fuck. Something’s wrong. Come on, walk a couple of steps behind me and keep your eyes down. I’m sorry but…”

Dean cut him off. “I get it. Cas. I know what’s expected of me.”

Cas  walked out of his apartment with Dean walking behind him, his eyes on the floor. They took a few turns and came to a set of doors. Cas opened them and they walked in.

The room was filled with vampires, Each one had at least one lycan standing behind them, some had as many as three. Cas walked to an empty chair and Dean stood behind him.

After a few minutes, Chuck came in, flanked by Uriel and Raphael. His slaves, all five of them, followed and stood behind them.

Chuck stood in the center of the room.

“It hurts me to say this, but Naomi and Rachel have disappeared. It is obvious that the lycans either captured them or killed them.”

There were several gasps and some murmurs from the assembled vamps.

Someone called out, “When?” 

Chuck answered, “They went out to dinner last night. No one has seen or heard from them since.”

He waited for a moment, then added, “We need to retaliate.”

There were choruses of yeses from all sides.

Cas cleared his throat. 

“Father, it’s possible that the lycans had nothing to do with this. We need to find out for sure what happened before we strike back.”

Chuck whirled around and frowned at Cas.

“We are all familiar with your views, Castiel. I think you should be excused.”

Cas balled his hands in fists and stood up. 

“Thank you, Father, I’ll leave now.” His voice dripped with sarcasm.

He walked out, with Dean trailing behind him.

When they got back to Cas’ rooms, Dean put a hand on Cas’ shoulder.

“Cas, there is nothing you can do. This war has been going on for generations. It’s just how things are. I don’t like it any more than you do, but there isn’t anything we can do.”

Cas sighed and put a hand on Dean’s. He squeezed it and then sat down on the couch. Dean sat next to him.

“I hate this so much. It’s wrong. It’s wrong on both sides. No one even remembers when or why it started anymore. There has to be some way to end this.”

Dean sighed and put a hand on Cas’ knee.

“Just the fact that you hate it is enough for me. You’re a good man, Cas. I know this. I hate it too, but my side is just as stubborn and set in their ways as yours is.”

Cas shook his head.

“There has to be a way, Dean. There just has to be.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dean bit his bottom lip. He looked at Cas, who was sitting quietly, looking very defeated.

“Cas? Are there any other vampires that feel like you do?”

Cas looked at him. “A few, but they’re afraid to speak up. I’m only tolerated because I’m his son.”

Dean nodded. Cas squinted at him. 

“Why do you ask?”

“Because, there are some lycans who agree with you… with me.”

Cas looked off at nothing, thinking.

“I had an older brother. Gabriel. He was very vocal in his opinion that this war needed to end. People, some people, listened to him.”

Dean asked quietly, “What happened to him?”

Cas sighed. “He disappeared.”

Dean was shocked. 

“You think he was killed?”

Cas shook his head. “If he was, no body was ever found. I think he took off.”

Dean nodded but didn’t say anything.

Cas was lost in thought.

Almost an hour passed in silence.

Then Cas looked at Dean. “We should take off, too.”

Dean’s mouth fell open. 

“Cas, they’d hunt us down and kill us.”

Cas sighed, but said, “They’d have to find us first. I’m thinking we could get some of our people together, work together to try and stop the war.”

“And how do you propose to do that?”

Cas smiled. “Don’t have a fucking clue.”

Dean put an hand on Cas’ leg.

“Well, I strongly suggest that we don’t do anything until we have a plan.”

Cas looked at Dean, who was looking at Cas’ lips. They held that for longer than they realized, then Dean cleared his throat and looked out the window.

“It’s getting late.”

Cas nodded. “It will be time to go to bed soon.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I guess it will.”

Cas jumped up. “I’ll get ready, then you can have the bathroom,” and ran out of the room.

Dean wondered if Cas was freaked out, or really uncomfortable. He didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable in any way.

When Cas came out of the bathroom, Dean stood up and walked into the bedroom.

“You know, I could sleep on the couch.”

Cas looked worried. “Do you want to sleep on the couch? I mean, the bed is more comfortable, but if you’re not happy sharing the bed…”

“No, that’s not it. I just thought maybe you weren’t happy sharing with  _ me _ .”

Cas tilted his head and looked at Dean.

“Dean, what are you talking about? Did I do something to make you not want to share the bed with me?’

Dean laughed, and Cas looked confused.

“No, man, you didn’t do anything. I think we need to forget I said anything.”

Cas nodded, still looking confused. “Okay, Dean, whatever you say.”

Dean went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed and changed into his sleep pants, and went back out. Cas was already in bed.

Dean slid in on the other side. “Goodnight, Cas.”

Cas switched off the light, “Goodnight.”

Dean lay in the dark and thought about how long it had been since he’d jacked off. He really needed to start up again, but the only chance he ever had was in the shower. He made the decision to start that night. That would probably help this a lot.

Cas lay there in the dark, pretty much thinking the same thing. He used to pleasure himself nearly every day, and he hadn’t done it once since Dean got here. No wonder he was so jumpy around Dean. 

They both fell into a troubled sleep.

 

Evening came and they both woke up. Cas turned over and smiled at Dean.

“Hey. How did you sleep?”

Dean glanced away. “Uh fine. I slept fine. You?”

Cas sat up. “I slept fine too. You want the bathroom first?”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, you go first. I can wait.”

Cas nodded and sat on the side of the bed. 

“I won’t be long.”

Dean sat on his side. “Take your time. I’m fine.” 

Cas got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He stripped, turned on the shower and let it get hot. He let the water wash over him, and he leaned his arm on the wall and put his head on it.

He reached down and grabbed his cock. He thought about Dean, what it would be like if they were together. He didn’t know if Dean liked to top or bottom, but either would be fine with Cas. He imagined Dean over him, looking down at him while he thrust in and pulled back inside him.

He came quickly. He bit his lip to keep quiet and washed his cum down the drain. He hurried and washed.

He came out of the bathroom dressed, toweling his hair dry.

“It’s all yours.”

It wasn’t lost on Dean that Cas had been in there longer than usual. He nodded, grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom.

There was still plenty of hot water, and Dean washed first, thinking about Cas. He imagined Cas fucking him, hard and rough and he grabbed his already hard cock. It didn’t take long before he came hard. He gasped and hoped it wasn’t loud enough for Cas to hear.

 

While they ate, Cas told him the plan.

“I tell them I need a vacation. I’m thinking someplace big, lots of people. Someplace like New York City. They’ll want someone to go with us. I’ll pick someone who feels the same way we do. Maybe Hannah, or Samandriel. We go, hit a few broadway shows, some nightclubs… then we disappear.”

Dean listened carefully to every word. He sat, thinking.

“Okay, but won’t they think we got taken… you know, by lycans? Won’t that just cause more trouble?”

Cas nodded. “There’s no way around that, I don’t think. But at least we’d be free, and we can try to round up others that feel like we do.”

Dean nodded. “Okay. But then where do we go?”

Cas frowned. “That I haven’t worked out yet. But there has to be some place. I’ll find it.”

Dean looked intently at Cas.

“I trust you, Cas. I’m in. I… I’ll go wherever you say.”

Cas smiled at him and put a hand over Dean’s.

“Thank you. That means the world to me.”

They stared into each other’s eyes again, until Dean’s eyes slipped down to Cas’ lips and then he looked away. Cas squeezed Dean’s hands and got up, grabbing the dead rabbit and handing it to Dean.

“Go throw this in the incinerator, slave.” He laughed when he said it.

Dean jumped up, grabbed the rabbit and saluted. “Yes sir!”

Cas definitely did not look at Dean’s ass as he walked away.

 


	6. Chapter 6

They spent all night searching sites about New York, what there was to do there, where the vamp-friendly hotels were, and then they expanded the search to the areas in upstate New York and the surrounding states for places they could hide.

Cas felt like they might need to find another camp of either vampires or lycans who had escaped the violence, who were refugees like they would be. 

“There has to be some. We just need to find someone who would know.”

Dean nodded. He might have an idea about that, but he needed to talk to someone before he told Cas about it. He needed to know for sure, to keep Cas safe. He figured he could talk to the person on the phone once they got to New York.

It was close to dawn when they closed the laptop. Cas had devised a plan that would take a few days in New York to complete. They would stay at the Excelsior Hotel, a hotel that specialized in vampire accommodations. They would take in a play, go to some nightclubs where both vamps and lycans were welcome, see the sights. He figured that four or five days would be enough. Then they would split. 

Dean suggested going to the catskills, but finding a cabin that was unoccupied. They couldn’t risk renting anything. It was fall, close to winter, and the cabins would be empty.

They felt that they had the best plan they could think of.

They got ready for bed. When Cas turned off the light, Dean said good night.

Cas turned towards Dean.

“I wouldn’t even try this if it weren’t for you. You give me courage, Dean, hope for the future.”

Dean smiled at him. “Same here, Cas. I haven’t felt like this in forever… like I could actually get out.”

They turned over and went to sleep. Both of them slept peacefully.

The next evening, Cas began his plan. He walked around the compound, with Dean two steps behind him, sighing and complaining to anyone who would listen. He complained about being bored, needing some excitement in his life… just how he was feeling fed up. People nodded, some agreed with him, but Cas made sure that some of the vamps he talked to would report back to his father.

It took two days, but then he was called to talk to his father.

Dean stood, eyes down, while Chuck questioned Cas about his current mood. Cas sighed a lot, said he was bored and needed to get away. Chuck listened to him, then held a hand up to silence him.

“So, where do you want to go?”

Cas sighed again. “I don’t know, somewhere exciting. Somewhere I’ve never been to before.”

Chuck looked thoughtful. “How about New York? There’s a lot to do and see there.”

Cas looked thoughtful in turn. “That sounds interesting. Okay. How soon can I leave?”

“You can leave tomorrow if it will shut you up.”

Cas frowned. “Okay, I’ll go tomorrow. Who is available to go with us?”

Chuck looked at Raphael for an answer.

“Hannah and Gadreel are currently available.”

Cas shook his head. “I don’t want Gadreel. He’s too stuffy for a vacation.”

Chuck laughed. “I agree. Tell Hannah she’s going with you.”

“Alright. Thank you father.”

“Don’t thank me, Castiel, just come back with a better attitude.”

Cas turned to leave. “Yeah, I get it.’ 

On the way back to the rooms, Cas stopped a vampire and asked him to tell Hannah he wanted to talk to her.

When they got back, Dean sat on the couch.

“Are you going to tell her the plan?”

Cas shook his head. “Not until we’re in New York. I can’t take the chance. But I’m sure I can talk her into coming with us, or at least to keep her mouth shut if she won’t.”

About an hour later there was a knock on the door. When Dean opened it, Hannah was standing there.

“Come in, Hannah. Thank you for coming.”

Hannah nodded, and walked in to sit on a chair.

“We’re going for a vacation to New York City, and we want you to come with us.”

Hannah looked surprised for a moment.

“Have you cleared this with your father?”

Cas smiled. “Of course. We want to leave tomorrow evening. Would you be willing to come with us?”

Hannah smiled. “I would! It sounds like fun.”

“Excellent. Be ready to leave about an hour after we wake up.”

“I will! And Castiel? Thank you.”

They hugged and then Hannah left.

Dean smiled. “I guess we’d better pack.”

While Dean started the packing, Cas called and made reservations for two rooms at the Excelsior, and got them tickets to a play.

He walked into the bedroom and smiled at Dean.

“Well, it’s all coming together. Tomorrow night, we’ll be free.”

Dean stopped packing and turned to look at Cas. “Yeah… free.”

They stood and looked at each other for a moment, then Cas broke the look and grabbed a suitcase.

They packed everything they thought they could get by with. 

When they were done, Dean’s stomach growled and Cas laughed.

“Time to eat, I guess.”

They sat together at the table, Cas with his rabbit and Dean with his raw steak. 

“So, are there restaurants in New York that cater to us?”

Cas nodded. “There are. I did a search to find them.”

Dean nodded. “I think you thought of everything.”

Cas grinned. “I tried. If there’s anything I forgot, I guess we’ll find out the hard way.”

Dean didn’t smile at that.

They tried to sleep, but it wasn’t easy. They were both excited and a little scared. It was well into the afternoon before either of them slept.

When they woke up, the excitement was real. They ate and went to get ready to go.

Cas told a vampire to bring around the Range Rover. He needed a car that had a back seat, obviously, for Hannah, and they wanted to be comfortable.

Dean put the bags in the back, and helped Hannah with hers. Hannah climbed in the back seat, Dean got in the passenger’s seat and Cas got behind the wheel.

They drove out of the front gates, and both Dean and Cas took a deep breath.

They chatted about a little bit of everything, just keeping it light. They didn’t want to give Hannah any clue to what their plans were. So, music, movies and books were the main topics.

It was going to take about five hours to get to their destination, so after awhile it got quiet, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Dean looked out the window at the passing scenery lost in shadow.

 


	7. Chapter 7

They stopped once for gas and to let Hannah use the bathroom, and they were pulling into the underground parking area of the Excelsior in just under six hours. Traffic was still a little heavy even in the middle of the night. It was New York, after all.

They walked to the elevator and went to the first floor to check in. A bellhop was dispatched to get their bags. They had two rooms, obviously, each had one king size bed. Hannah’s room was across the hall from the one Cas and Dean had.

Cas told Hannah good night and she went into her room. He turned back to Dean, who was using the key card to open their door. They walked in, and Dean whistled softly.

“Nice digs.”

Cas smiled, and just then, the bellhop knocked and brought in their bags.

Cas tipped him and then, they were alone.

Cas turned to Dean.

“Wello, we made it. What do you want to do until dawn?”

Dean looked at Cas. He stepped close, cleared his throat and said, “This.”

He kissed Cas hard. Cas grabbed him around his waist and pulled him closer. Cas ran his tongue along the seam of Dean’s lips, and Dean opened his mouth. Cas slid his tongue along Dean’s and they both moaned.

They began to take each other’s clothes off but not break the kiss, which proved impossible. Cas chuckled and broke away, yanking Dean’s shirt over his head and tossed it in the corner. Dean grabbed Cas’ shirt and ripped it off him, buttons flying everywhere.

They fumbled at each other’s pants until finally Cas slapped Dean’s hands away and undid his own pants. He let them drop to the floor along with his boxers, and then he undid Dean’s pants. He yanked them down and pulled him to the bed.

Dean laid down and pulled Cas on top of him. They kissed frantically, and Cas ran his hands over Dean’s chest, to his belly and then to his cock.

Dean gasped at the touch. Cas ran his hand down Dean’s hard cock and then pulled away.

Dean whined.

“Hold on, sweet boy, I need to find the lube.”

Dean looked at Cas and grinned.

“You brought lube with you?”

Cas chuckled as he crawled off the bed.

“I was going to jump you in the morning.”

Dean laughed as Cas rummaged through his suitcase.

“Ah ha!” He pulled a large bottle of lube from the clothes.   
Dean grinned at the size of the bottle. 

Cas just crawled back over him.  Cas kissed Dean again.

Cas whispered in Dean’s ear, “If I had known you were packing that thing in your pants, I would have jumped you a long time ago.”

Dean pulled him back into a kiss by the back of his neck, then broke away.

“Fuck me Cas.”

Cas smiled. “Oh I intend to. But I’m gonna want you to fuck me next.”

Dean grinned back at him.

“That can be arranged.”

Cas attacked Dean’s nipples with his mouth, and moved his hand from Dean’s cock to his balls. Dean groaned.

Dean spread his legs and bent his knees, putting his feet flat on the bed. Cas kissed down his body, and it seemed to Dean that Cas intended to kiss every freckle he had.

Finally, Cas reached the area that Dean wanted him to get to. Cas kissed the head of Dean’s cock, then sucked on each of his balls and Dean moaned.

Cas licked under Dean’s balls, and Dean lifted his legs in the air. Cas scooted down and used his hands to spread Dean wide. He leaned over and licked around Dean’s hole.

“Fuck! Cas… Fuck…”

Cas chuckled and ran his tongue around and then made a point with the tip of his tongue and thrust it into Dean. Dean reached down and grabbed a handful of Cas’ hair.

Cas ate Dean out until Dean was crazy with need, begging Cas to fuck him. Cas pulled his face back, spit dripping off his chin, and smiled at Dean.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you, my ears were between your thighs.”

Dean growled, “Ha ha, smartass. Just fuck me already.”

Cas laughed but poured some lube in his hand. He lubed up his fingers and pushed one into Dean.

“Oh god, Cas, it isn’t enough.”

Cas added a second finger and began to scissor them. Dean pushed back on them and gripped the sheets in his fists,

Cas hurried, and when he thought he could get in Dean without hurting him too much, he pulled them out, sat back on his haunches and grabbed his cock. He pressed it to Dean’s hole. Which resisted for a moment and then the head popped in.

Cas leaned forward and Dean wrapped his thighs around Cas’ waist. Cas pushed in as slowly as he could, given how anxious they both were. When he was fully seated in Dean. he held for a moment to let Dean adjust. Dean looked him in the eye, and nodded.

Cas pulled back until just the head of his cock was still in Dean, then thrust back in hard. He established a hard, fast rhythm that had them both moaning and Dean was making the most erotic sounds Cas had ever heard.

Dean was meeting every thrust and Cas leaned forward, going as deep as he possibly could get. 

Cas was lost in the feeling. Dean was so tight and so fucking hot inside, Cas had a vague thought that his cock would be burned. He didn’t care a bit at this point. 

Dean began to say his name, over and over, almost like a prayer. 

Cas leaned over and whispered hot in his ear, “Come for me, baby. I want to see you come all over yourself.”

Dean gasped and tightened his hole around Cas’ cock, which made Cas gasp. Dean threw his head back and came, painting his chest and belly with white strips of cum. And he howled. He howled like a wolf in a dark forest, howling at the moon.

Cas was entranced, and he thrust in as hard as he could, both chasing his own orgasm and to work Dean through his.

He felt the heat begin as his balls tightened towards his body, and he came until he was blind with coming. He pushed in and held there, feeling the heat and coming over and over.

When it was at last over, he fell over onto Dean. He never wanted to pull out, but after a few minutes, his cock softened to the point that he had to. He pulled out, listening to Dean make a sound of protest, and rolled over to lay beside his lycan. 

Dean put his head on Cas’ shoulder and Cas wrapped an arm around him. He kissed Dean’s forehead.

Dean murmured,“That was… fantastic. Amazing. I don’t have words.”

Cas smiled. “I agree. I never came that hard in my life. But I still want you to fuck me tomorrow.”

Dean moved his head to look at Cas.

“Oh I’ll fuck you. I would do it right now if you hadn’t worn me out.”

Cas pushed Dean on his side and moved up to spoon him. He threw one arm over Dean, pulling him as close as possible.

“Go to sleep. The sooner we get to sleep, the sooner we wake up and I get that big cock in my ass.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dean woke up first. Cas was flat on his back, snoring softly. Dean watched him sleep for a few minutes, with a smile on his face. Then he pulled the sheet off Cas and moved down.

He took Cas’ flaccid cock in his hand and Cas made a little sound, but didn’t wake. Dean leaned over and took it in his mouth. It immediately began to harden.

He sucked on it, running his tongue along the length as he did.

Cas mad a ‘Mmmm’ sound, and then said, “I thought you were going to fuck me.”

Dean took the cock out of his mouth and answered, “I am. I was just getting you ready.”

Cas lifted his head and looked down at Dean.

“I’m ready now.”

Dean chuckled and took Cas’ cock back in his mouth. He sucked up and down on it, playing with Cas’ balls as he did.

Cas moaned. “Is this payback for me rimming you last night?”

Dean smiled as much as he could with a hard cock in his mouth.

He sucked a little longer, then released Cas’ cock. He moved up and kissed Cas hard. Cas responded in kind and they kissed and played tongue tag.

Dean moved down, licking and sucking at Cas’ throat. He sucked a dark bruise on Cas’ collar bone. Then he turned his attention to Cas’ nipples, biting lightly and sucked them to hardness. Cas moaned and clutched at the sheet.

Dean then moved his mouth lower, kissing over Cas’ belly but bypassing Cas’ hard cock all together. He took a ball in his mouth and sucked on it, then he did the same with the other.

Cas spread his legs wide and pulled them up to his chest.

“Mmm, I’m liking this view.” Dean licked Cas’ perineum and sat back on his heels to look at Cas’ tight, pink hole.

“Hand me the lube, will you?’

Cas reached out blindly, knocking over several things on the night stand until he found the lube and handed it to Dean.

“You are one needy vamp.”

Cas growled, “Shut up and get inside me.”

Dean laughed as he opened the lube and poured some in his hand. 

“Patience, Cas, patience.”

Dean shoved one lubed finger into Cas, listening to the groan it punched out of the vampire. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight! Gonna need to take my time with you.”

Cas lifted his head and frowned at Dean. “Dean, please, just get on with it. Please?”

Dean began to fuck his finger in and out of Cas, then added another.

Cas was moaning and Dean loved the sounds he was making.

Dean worked his way up to three fingers and Cas was fucking himself on them. Dean just let him, holding them steady.

He ran his fingers over Cas’ prostate and pulled them out. He grabbed Cas by the hips and manhandled him onto his hands and knees. Cas stuck his ass out and buried his face in a pillow.

Dean lined up, kissed Cas’ lower back and slid in.

“Ohhh, god, Dean… you’re so big! You feel so good…”

Dean pushed in as far as he could get and pulled back. He pushed in again.

“Jesus, Cas… you have done this before, right?”

Cas moaned out a yes, but added, “It’s been a long time.”

Dean held Cas’ hips and slowly fucked in and out. He really didn’t want to hurt Cas. He closed his eyes and just felt the drag on his cock, how amazing it felt to be inside Cas. 

He was so caught up in how good it felt, he didn’t notice.

Cas suddenly stopped thrusting back against him.

“Dean, what  _ is _ that?”

Dean stopped and looked down at his cock.

“Fuck, Cas, it’s my knot.”

Cas looked back over his shoulder. “Your  _ what _ ?”

Dean was confused. “My knot. I am a wolf, after all. But this isn’t supposed to happen unless…”

Cas tightened up on Dean’s cock involuntarily. “Unless what?”

Dean sighed. “Unless I’m fucking my mate. It’s a physical thing, makes breeding more likely.”

Cas giggled. “Well, you won’t be breeding me. Now, fuck me.”

Dean started again, feeling his knot bang against Cas’ hole with every thrust. 

“Cas, I can’t… I can’t cum without…”

Cas groaned. “I want it. Give it to me. I can take it. Do it!”

Dean pulled back and pushed in a couple more times, and then centuries of breeding instinct took over. He thrust his knot into Cas and came harder than he ever believed possible, over and over, he shot cum into Cas.It felt like it would never stop.

 

Cas gasped. He felt a flash of pain as his hole was stretched farther than he thought was possible. But then it was gone, and he felt Dean’s hot cum filling him so much, he wasn’t sure he could take it all. He came so hard he thought he passed out for a second. 

 

Finally it was over. Dean took a small pull on his knot, just to see if it would come out. Cas said, “OW!” so Dean knew they were locked together. He pulled Cas with him to lay on their sides.

“We’re going to have to wait for it to go down.”

Cas looked back at Dean. “ _ O-kay _ … and how long will that take?”

Dean looked at him and sighed. “I don’t know. This has never happened to me before.”

Cas actually smiled at him. Dean felt like Cas should be mad, upset with him, but Cas smiled at him.

“Hey, I guess this means I’m your mate.”

Dean nodded. “I guess so. I never heard of any lycan mating with a vampire before. Or any other species.”

Cas kissed Dean’s nose. “Well, I think the fact that we’re stuck together means it’s possible.”

Dean grinned, finally. “Yeah. I guess it does.” He wrapped an arm around Cas and kissed him, as best as he could given their positions.

“Well, I think I kind of like this. I like the idea of you breeding me, even though nothing’s gonna come of it. It’s…”

Dean held him tighter. “It’s what, baby?”

“It’s very erotic.”

Dean kissed the back of Cas’ neck. “I agree.”

Dean’s knot went down in about a half and hour and he carefully pulled out of Cas. Cas rolled over and kissed him. 

“I think I love you, mate.”

Dean smiled. “I think I love you too, my mate.”

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

They got up, showered and dressed. Cas went across the hall and knocked on Hannah’s door. When she answered, he asked her if she wanted to go with them to get something to eat, and she accepted.

Cas called a cab, not really wanting to drive here. They went to a restaurant that catered to both vampires and lycans. 

It was hard to find and very unassuming from the outside, but inside it was plush and the service was impeccable. Dean ordered a steak, raw of course, and Cas and Hannah got blood. It was served in a crystal decanter.

Cas paid the bill with a credit card, wanting to create a trail that his father could see. When they walked out into the night, Cas told Hannah they were going to a club. Hannah declined and Cas got her a cab to go back to the hotel. 

When their cab pulled up to the club, they both were impressed. It was far from unassuming, in fact, there was a neon sign boldly advertising that it was a vamp/lycan club.

They walked in, and found out why. There were humans there, dressed in silly get-ups that they assumed were how vamps and lycans looked. Two men even had capes on. Some people wore false fangs.

They both chuckled, and the maitre de smiled and led them to the back area, where there were many of their people. They were introduced around, but thankfully, no one seemed to mind that Dean didn’t look or act like Cas’ slave.

There were some couples that were the same as they were, vampire and lycan. Dean relaxed and pulled Cas to the dance floor. They swayed together and made out.

They talked to some of the others. One lycan named Jessie sat down with them.

“So,” Dean began, “everyone seems to get along around here. Aren’t you involved in the war?”

Jessie laughed. “Oh yeah, we’re at war all right. But this club had a strict rule against any violence. Some of us, and some of the vamps, like it here. We ain’t looking to kill each other. We just like the music and to dance with each other.”

Cas looked at Dean and then back at Jessie.

“And your leaders don’t mind?’

Jessie looked serious. “What they don’t know won’t hurt us.”

Cas nodded. “Okay, got it. Can I ask you one more question?”

“Go ahead.”

“Have you ever heard of a vampire named Gabriel?” Cas figured it was worth a shot.

Jessie looked thoughtful. “Well yeah, I met a vamp named that a few years ago. Short guy, longish brown hair?”

Cas tried to keep the excitement out of his voice. “Yeah, that’d be him. Any idea where he went?”

“I heard he went to join a camp somewhere in Virginia.”

Cas looked away. Dean hurried to say thanks.

They caught a cab and went back to the hotel. Dean checked on Hannah, who was fine, and then sat on the bed with Cas.

“We need to go to Virginia.”

Dean nodded, but said, “Cas, we don’t know where the camp is. Virginia is a big state. And you don’t even know that he’s still there.”

Cas looked at the floor. “Yeah, I know, but it’s the only lead we have.”

It was getting close to dawn.

“Come on, baby. We need to sleep. We can work on this tomorrow.” Dean stood up and pulled Cas into a tight hug. They kissed, stripped and got into bed. In spite of everything, Cas slept like a baby, with Dean wrapped in his arms.

They woke slowly, smiling at one another, and kissed for a while. Then Dean got up, stretching, and went to shower and get dressed. Cas pulled out his laptop and read up on Virginia. He narrowed it down to three possible places for where the camp Jessie told them about could be.

Cas told Dean about what he’d found, then went to get ready himself. They had tickets to a play tonight.

They got Hannah and went to the restaurant to eat. When they were finished, they took a cab to the theatre. The play was Afterglow, an adult play featuring gay men and nudity. Cas was a little concerned about what Hannah would think of it, but she was clearly enjoying herself.

When the play was over, Dean whispered in Cas’ ear, “Wow. Let’s never let anyone else into our bed, okay?” Cas nodded.

Much to their surprise, Hannah smiled at them.

“You don’t have to whisper, you know. I know you two are a couple.”

Cas stopped walking and looked at her.

“H-how do you know that?”

Hannah smiled. “It’s the way you look at one another. Eye sex. Constant eye sex.”

Cas looked at Dean, who was looking at Hannah. Then Cas started to laugh.

“I guess we’ve been eye-fucking.”

Dean chuckled. “I guess we have.”

Hannah touched each of them on the shoulder.

“I think it’s wonderful that you found each other.”

They went to an after-hours club. They danced, the three of them together, laughing and having a good time together.

On the way back to the hotel, Dean told Cas he thought it was time to tell Hannah the plan.

Hannah looked between them. “What plan?”

Cas shook his head. “Wait until we get back.”

They sat in Hannah’s room. Hannah was on the bed, Cas and Dean in chairs.

Cas told Hannah everything.

Hannah sat quietly, listening. She remained quiet for a few minutes after Cas was done.

“So, we’re going to Virginia?”

Cas smiled. “You don’t have to go with us if you don’t want to. It’ll be dangerous. If they catch us…”

Hannah nodded. “We’ll be killed. But honestly, we’re in danger of that every time we leave the compound. I’m in.”

Dean smiled at her. “We’ll do everything we can to keep you safe.”

Hannah frowned. “I’m not some delicate flower. I can handle myself.”

Dean chuckled and held his hands up in defeat.

“Okay, okay! I wasn’t saying you couldn’t.”

Cas stood up. “Well, it’s settled. We’ll go in two days. Until then, we need to act like everything is normal.”

Cas fucked Dean that night, slow and sweet. He told Dean he loved him, and Dean told him he loved him back. They put everything out of their minds except for each other.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The next night they decided to do some sightseeing. After they ate, they walked around Times Square, and took a cab to see the Statue Of Liberty. Of course they couldn’t go to the island but they looked at it from the pier. They took a cab back and rented a hansom cab ride through Central Park. They finished at the Empire State Building.

Back at the hotel, Cas and Dean said goodnight to Hannah and went to their room. The second the door was shut, Cas turned and pushed Dean back against it, kissing him.

Dean grabbed Cas’ shirt in his fists and pushed his hips against Cas’. Cas moved and pushed one of his thighs between Dean’s legs.Cas’ hands were on Dean’s hips.

They rutted against each other, until Cas broke the kiss and dragged Dean to the bed. He pushed Dean down onto it and followed him down. 

They kissed and pushed their hips against one another while they tried to get their clothes off. It wasn’t easy, but finally they were both naked.

Cas rolled his hips, making their cocks slide against each other, and Dean groaned.

Cas put his mouth to Dean’s ear, bit it lightly and growled into it.

“Ride me.” 

Dean climbed on Cas and grabbed the lube. He poured some over Cas’ cock, causing Cas to hiss at the cold liquid on his hot member, but then Dean was over him and lining up. He slowly sat on Cas’ cock, taking it slowly but steadily deeper. Cas knew he’d never get used to just how hot Dean ran.

Cas had Dean by the hips, and Dean steadied himself with hands splayed over Cas’ belly. Dean moved himself up and down, saying Cas’ name over and over.

Cas moved Dean just a touch, then bent his knees and put his feet flat on the bed. He held on to Dean’s hips and began to thrust up hard. It hit Dean’s prostate with every thrust.

Dean began to moan, and his cock oozed precum onto Cas’ belly.

“Harder, Cas, please… faster…”

Cas grabbed Dean around his waist, and sat up, pulling Dean against him. He thrust up as hard as he possibly could. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ shoulders, and let his head fall onto Cas’ chest.

Dean came all over both of them. Cas continued to fuck him, chasing his own orgasm

Dean threw his head back and howled again. It sent chills down Cas’ spine, hearing the feral call and he came too. 

They clung to one another, letting the rush settle and their breathing return to normal. Then Cas lifted Dean off his still-half hard cock and they both fell onto the bed.

“God damn, Cas. You’re amazing.”

Cas chuckled. “Why thank you, my equally amazing mate.”

They kissed lazily, cleaned up and then curled up together and slept.

The next day was their last day before they ran. They got Hannah and went to eat. Then Cas put Hannah in a cab and sent her back to the hotel. 

He and Dean went to a used car lot. They looked at different cars, wondering which one they should buy. Then, Dean saw it.

It was black. Sleek and large. Dean ran his hand over the fender like he was touching a lover… like he was touching Cas.

Cas smiled. “How much?”

They bought the Impala, Cas counting out the bills. Dean got behind the wheel and grinned at Cas. Then he turned the key and the car roared to life.

“That’s my baby…”

Dean drove it to a garage where Cas had already paid for a month. Dean parked it and they got out, preparing to find a cab and go to a club.

Dean patted the car’s trunk. “We’ll be back for you tomorrow night, baby.”

Cas chuckled. “You two need to be alone?”

Dean grinned and told him to shut his mouth.

At the club, they danced and made sure that everyone saw them. If there was someone spying on them, they wanted to make sure it got back to Chuck.

They laughed as they walking back inside the hotel, hanging on one another like they didn’t have a care in the world. And at that moment, they didn’t.

When they were naked in bed, lips flushed and wet from kissing, cocks hard and leaking, Cas told Dean he wanted Dean to fuck him again.

Dean looked at the clock.

“Cas, we don’t have time for my knot to go down before we need to sleep.”

Cas smiled gently at him. “I know. I want to sleep with you inside me.”

Dean groaned and grabbed Cas, putting him on his hands and knees.

He licked over Cas’ hole and Cas moaned loudly and pushed back against him. Dean used his tongue to open Cas, and then lubed up his cock.

 

When Dean pushed in to him, Cas knew what the writers of erotica meant when they said things about feeling like they were being split in two. Dean was thick and long, uncut, and Cas had a fleeting thought that he couldn’t take Dean’s cock.

But of course he could. He’d taken it before. But the feeling was unlike any other he’d ever had with any other man. It was exquisite, glorious… he was filled to capacity and beyond. He made sounds he’s never made before as he swung an arm back and grabbed Dean’s thigh.

“Oh my god, Dean… it’s so good… you feel so good…”

Dean watched his cock going inside Cas. So tight… Cas’ hole wrapped around his cock in such a beautiful way. Dean could live inside Cas. He held Cas’ hips tight and listened to his lover make those sounds… like music. Dean could listen to Cas make sounds like those forever.

He fucked Cas hard, pulling Cas’ hips back against his every thrust in. His balls slapped against Cas and his knot grew. He wanted it to be as big as possible, needed it to be so big that Cas couldn’t release him. He could hear the words over and over in his head, even though he knew they were nonsensical…  _ breedbreedbreedbreed _

When he forced his knot into Cas, he heard Cas gasp and he knew it hurt, just a little. He came so hard his vision blacked out.  He took a gentle pull back, just to make sure they were locked together, then pulled Cas onto his side so they could spoon.

He kissed the back of Cas’ neck, and whispered hot in Cas ear, “Mate. My mate.”

They slept, tied together, just like Cas wanted.

 


	11. Chapter 11

They woke up excited. They had untied in the night, and Cas rolled over and took Dean’s face in his hands for a kiss.   
“Today’s the day, love. We get away today.”  
They dressed and packed, then went to get Hannah. Cas grinned as he hung the ‘do not disturb’ sign on both doors.  
Dean had scoped out a way to get out of the hotel using the back entrance. There weren’t any cameras and it led to a stairway to the street.  
They grabbed their luggage and made their way to the street. Cas motioned with his head in the direction of the parking garage where the Impala was parked. They walked, not willing to chance a cab.   
When they got to the garage, Dean grinned and opened the trunk. They put their bags in and stood to take a breath.  
“This is it. You can still change your mind, Hannah.”  
Hannah shook her head. “Not a chance, Cas. I’m coming.”  
They got in the car and Dean drove. They headed towards Virginia. Dean told them it would be about a six hour drive.   
“We’ll find something to eat when we get there.”  
Dean fiddled with the knobs on the radio until he found a classic rock station. He turned it up a little and sang along to some songs with enthusiasm. Cas smiled at him, one hand on Dean’s thigh. Hannah looked out the window at the passing scenery.  
Once they crossed the state line, Dean followed the signs to Priest Wilderness.   
They pulled into the tiny town of Massies Mill a little after two in the morning. Everything was closed, there wasn’t a light in any home they could see.  
Dean drove through and continued. There was a trail leading off the road, and he turned down that. He drove as far as he could, then stopped and put the car in park.  
“Looks like this is the end of the line. We need to walk from here.”  
They left the bags in the car, wanting to find the camp before they went to the trouble of hauling them into the forest. Cas went first, then Hannah and Dean brought up the rear.  
They’d been walking for about an hour when it became obvious that Hannah was flagging. They stopped and she sat on a log.  
Dean pulled Cas aside. “She needs to eat. We all do. I’m gonna hunt us something.”  
Cas nodded, but touched Dean’s cheek. “Be careful.”  
Dean kissed Cas’ palm and grinned. “Always, baby.”  
Dean stipped naked, and Cas stood back to watch him morph into a wolf. He was huge, reddish brown with the biggest green eyes Cas had ever seen.   
Dean bounded off and Cas sat next to Hannah. She took his hand and squeezed it. “He’ll be fine.” Cas nodded.  
It was about a half and hour when Dean returned, a squirming rabbit in his mouth. Cas took it and handed it to Hannah, watching Dean run away again.  
It wasn’t long before he returned with another rabbit, and Cas took it and drained it.  
Dean was gone about another fifteen minutes when he came back with his muzzled soaked in blood. Cas knew he had eaten.  
Dean shifted and stood in front of Cas. He smiled and Cas wiped his mouth.. Dean dressed and they set off again.  
About another hour passed, and they were debating going back to the car while it was still dark, when they heard the click of a gun.  
They looked, and a group of lycans, along with two vampires, surrounded them, each pointing a gun at them.  
“Who are you and what are you doing here?”   
The one speaking was older, gruff and commanding.  
Dean spoke up.. He told them everything, abbreviated of course, but the gist of it. The old man listened and lowered his gun.  
“You’re a bunch of idjits, running around blind in this wilderness. Come on, it’ll be light soon.”  
The man started to walk, and the trio fell in behind him. The other men walked behind them.   
It wasn’t very long until they came to a group of cabins and tents. Several women looked at them.   
“Welcome to my camp. My name is Bobby Singer, and it’s about time you three introduced yourselves.”  
Cas put out a hand and bobby looked at it for a moment, then accepted the shake.  
“I’m Castiel Shurley. This is Hannah Johnson.”  
Dean stepped forward. “And I’m Dean Winchester.”  
Bobby eyed Dean for a minute. “Winchester? Are you John Winchester’s kid?”  
Dean nodded. “I am.”  
Bobby just grunted out a “Huh.”   
He turned and spoke to the people in the camp. “We’r granting these three temporary asylum.”  
Then he turned back to them. “You can sleep in that tent.” He pointed at it. “We’ll talk more tonight.”  
They thanked him and crawled into the tent. It was close quarters, but they put Hannah in between them and fell into an exhausted sleep.  
When Dean woke up, it was full on dark. Hannah wasn’t in the tent and Cas was wrapped around him, snoring softly.  
Dean kissed Cas. “Hey, baby. Wake up.”  
Cas opened his eyes and smiled. Dean kissed him again.  
“Time to talk to Bobby.”  
They crawled out of the tent, and Dean stretched and heard his spine crack.   
They looked around, and saw Hannah sitting with a couple of the women. She smiled and waved at them.  
They walked over to where Bobby was sitting, talking with a vampire. They stopped talking when Dean and Cas got close.  
“There you are. Thought you were going to sleep all night.”  
Dean smiled. “I guess we were more tired than we thought.”  
Bobby motioned for them to sit, and they did. The vampire got up and walked away.  
“So, the sons of two of the leaders of the opposing factions in the war, come strolling up together. What do I make of that?”  
Cas looked him in the eye.  
“We’re together. We’re mates. And we want out of the war.”  
Bobby looked from Cas to Dean and back again. He took off his old baseball cap and scratched his head, then put it back on.  
“Well, we don’t want to be a part of the war either, so I guess you came to the right place.”  
They were given food to eat and met the others. Cas walked over and sat down next to Bobby again.  
“Have you ever heard of a vamp named Gabriel?”  
Bobby looked at him and grinned.  
“Yeah, I know ‘em. He used to be here.”  
Cas felt a thrill of hope.  
“Do you know where he is now?”  
“Not sure. He left about a year ago. Said he was headed out west.”


	12. Chapter 12

Cas walked away, feeling defeated. Dean threw his arm around him and said, “Come on, I have someone I want you to meet.”

They walked to a lycan, and Dean introduced him as Garth. Garth was tall and skinny and looked like a complete dork, but he grinned at Cas and held out his hand for a shake. Cas shook hands with him, looking curiously at Dean.

Dean smiled, and said, “Garth, tell Cas what you told me.”

Garth smiled even bigger. “Well, Dean tells me you’re looking for a vamp named Gabriel?”

Cas nodded. “I am.”

“Well, he and I kind of became friends. When he left, he told me I should come out west and join him. I know where he went.”

Cas looked from Garth to Dean, who was smiling, and back to Garth.

“Oh my god. Where is he?”

“He’s on the Navajo reservation. In northern Arizona.”

Cas had to sit down. He was relieved to find out where Gabriel was, but when he heard  _ where  _ he was, he couldn’t believe it.

“What the fuck is he doing there?”

Garth sat down too. 

“From what I’ve heard, they’re very tolerant of other species, and they don’t like violence of any kind. So, it would be like paradise for lycans and vamps alike.”

“Okay.” Dean said. “Then why aren’t you all there?”

Garth sighed. “Bobby won’t go. He’s too set in his ways, and besides, we need to have a safe place on this side of the country too.”

Cas nodded, but looked up at Dean.

“We need to go to Arizona.”

Dean nodded at him. “I’ll talk to Hannah.”

Cas stayed to talk to Garth while Dean went to look for Hannah. When he found her, and explained what they’d found out, she sat a minute. 

“I’m going to stay here, Dean.”

Dean nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Okay, Hannah, I get it.”

When Dean and Cas met back up at their tent, Dean told Cas that Hannah wasn’t going with them. Cas nodded.

“It’s her decision.”

They made out in the tent, but decided that having sex was too chancy. 

“You’re loud, Dean. Everyone in camp would hear you.”

Dean smiled at him. “ _ Me _ ? Have you heard yourself?”

They spooned together, with Dean the little spoon, and slept.

The next evening, they went to talk to Bobby. When they told Bobby their plans, he sat and listened quietly. 

“Well, I think you’re both idjits, but I ain’t gonna try and stop you. When you plan on going?”

Cas looked at Dean, who shrugged. “Your call, Cas.”

Cas thought a moment. “I think we’ll leave tomorrow.”

Bobby nodded. “Okay. Go get yourselves something to eat.”

They ate, then spent time with Hannah. Bobby pulled them aside, and handed Dean a duffel. Inside, it had two machetes, two guns and a bunch of silver bullets. 

“Can’t be too careful, boys. You’re being hunted. You’re gonna need these.”

Dean nodded and put the duffel in the tent.

“We really want to thank you, Bobby.” Cas shook the old man’s hand. 

Bobby waved them away. “Don’t get all girly on me.”

 

The next evening, they woke up and got ready to go back to the car. They ate. Garth gave them some maps. They said goodbye to everyone and began the long walk back to the car. Bobby insisted that a couple of lycans accompany them.

“Can’t be too careful.”

They made their way back to the Impala. When it came into view, Dean grinned.

“There’s my baby.”

The lycans looked at each other and then at Cas.

Cas chuckled. “Don’t ask.”

They said goodbye, the lycans left and they got into the car.

“I looked at the map. It’ll take a couple of days to get there.”

Cas nodded. “Okay, better get going then I guess.”

Dean drove them to Interstate 40 and headed west.

Dean drove all night. They found a couple of classic rock stations to listen to, but then there was nothing but static, so Cas turned off the radio. They chatted for the first couple of hours, but then fell silent, each in their own thoughts.

Dean took an exit about an hour before sunrise. It was a small town with just one motel. They got a room. They were both pleasantly surprised at how clean it was.

“And the bed is comfortable!” Dean sat on it and bounced up and down.

“Well, thank god. I’m beat and I bet you’re exhausted.”

Dean waggled his eyebrows. “I’m not  _ that _ tired.”

Cas smiled, pulled Dean to his feet and began to undress him.

The sun was just coming up when Cas rolled off Dean. They both caught their breath and Dean curled up with his head on Cas’ shoulder.

“We’re going to have to shower before we get going tonight.”

Dean grinned and kissed Cas on his shoulder.

“Totally worth it.”

Things got kind of heated and handsy in the shower, and they got started a full hour later than they’d intended. Dean drove until he found a secluded place to pull over.

“I’m gonna get us something to eat.”

Dean stripped and shifted, with Cas telling him to be careful. He waited outside the car, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

When the car pulled up behind the Impala, Cas was on full alert.

The driver and the passenger got out.

“Car trouble?”

Cas shook his head. “Just taking a break. Been driving a long time, my legs got tired.”

The driver walked up to Cas.

“Where’s the dog?”

Cas was grabbed from behind by the passenger. He struggled but the guy was much bigger and stronger than Cas.

“Been looking for you for a while now, Castiel. Chuck is not happy with you.” The driver spoke quietly. 

“Chuck can go to hell.” 

The driver hit Cas in the face. “Shut your mouth. Anyone that would fuck a dog has nothing to say to me.”

Cas saw a flash from the trees. Dean charged out, full on wolf, and knocked over the driver. The passenger let go of Cas with a yell.

It was too late. The guy laid on the ground, his throat torn out. Dean turned on the passenger and took him down.

Cas watched in shock, tinged with relief. 

When it was over, Dean morphed and stood in front of Cas, naked and with his jaws covered with blood.

“Baby, are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

Cas hugged Dean to him. “I’m okay. I’m not hurt. But we’ve got to get rid of these bodies. They were following us, they worked for Chuck…”

Dean held Cas tight. “Shh, it’s okay baby. It’s fine. I’ll get rid of them. I got you a rabbit. Eat. Let me take care of this.”

Dean took the bodies into the woods and then drove their car in as well. When he was done, there was no sign of anything. 

Cas drained the rabbit while Dean was doing that. When Dean emerged from the trees and got dressed, Cas asked if he had eaten.

Dean assured him that he had.  He grabbed the duffel with the knives and the guns out of the trunk and put it in the car.

They got back in the car, and discussed how the vamps had tracked them. Cas felt that they probably saw them when they were at the motel. Dean tended to agree.

“I think we better sleep in the car today. I have some sheets in the trunk that Hannah gave us. We can put them over the windows.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

They put sheets and a blanket over all the windows of the Impala, and crawled into the back seat. The car was parked well off the interstate, far from prying eyes. They curled up together. It was a tight squeeze, but they made it work. They didn’t sleep well, but they did sleep.

When the sun went down. Dean groaned and woke up Cas. They crawled out and tried to stretch their sore muscles.

Dean shifted and brought back a squirrel and a small rabbit.

“There wasn’t a lot of game here. Sorry.”

Cas assured him it was fine and drained the squirrel, leaving the slightly larger rabbit to Dean. 

They pulled back into the interstate and continued their way to Flagstaff. 

They drove through the dark town, and took Indian route 15 north.

It took a little over three hours to get to the edge of the reservation. Dean was a little nervous to try and find the route that Garth had mapped out for them to find Gabriel’s camp in the time they had before sunrise.. They decided to pull over, cover the windows again and sleep until the sun went down.

They had an hour before the sun came up, and they exchanged blow jobs in the back seat. 

The next evening, Dean fired up the Impala and went in search of Gabriel’s camp. He drove down washboard roads, nothing but dust in the rear view mirror and miles and miles of nothing.

Just when Dean was thinking he’d taken a wrong turn somewhere, there was a fence. It seemed to appear out of nowhere, and Dean hit the brakes and came to a stop a few feet from a gate. 

They got out of the car and walked to the gate.

A vampire and a lycan appeared out of the dark on the other side.

“Why are you here? What do you want?” 

Cas looked at the vampire.

“My name is Castiel. I’m looking for my brother. His name is Gabriel. This is Dean. Is my brother here?”

The vampire looked at the lycan and nodded. The lycan opened the gate.

“Follow us. Bring your car.”

Dean and Cas got back in the car and Dean drove slowly, following the pair.

“What do you think? Are they on the up and up?”

Cas nodded. “I think so. But we should be on alert, just in case I’m wrong.”

It took about twenty minutes, but then the headlights illuminated some buildings. They were all round, and people were standing around. Dean stopped and put the car in park. He and Cas got out.

They stood next to the car and waited. The two men who had led them there went into one of the round buildings, and then they came back out. A shorter man was behind them.

When he got closer, Cas stiffened. “Gabe?”

“Hello, Cassie. I never expected to see you here.”

Cas hugged the guy while Dean looked on. When they broke, Gabriel turned to him and held out a hand.

Dean shook, and Gabriel smiled at him. “You’re my brother’s mate?”

Dean nodded. “I am. I’m Dean Winchester. And how did you know I was Cas’ mate?”

Gabriel smiled. “The smell. Come on, let’s talk.”

They followed Gabriel into the round house.

Cas looked around. It was sparsely furnished, and a blanket hung, separating the sleeping area from the rest of the place.

“What’s this place?” Cas looked at Gabriel.

Gabriel motioned for them to sit at a table, and they did.

“It’s my hogan.”

Cas tilted his head. “Hogan?”

“Yeah, it’s the traditional Navajo home. Everything in nature is round. Square houses have bad energy.”

Cas nodded. 

“So, what brings you to my humble abode, Cassie?”

The next few hours were spent with Cas and Dean telling Gabriel everything. 

When they got to the part about Bobby’s camp, Gabriel chuckled.

“How is that old bastard?”

Dean smiled. “Grumpy.”

Gabriel laughed. “Yeah, that’s him.”

When they finished telling Gabriel their story, Gabriel clapped a hand on Cas’ shoulder.

“Come on, let’s get you set up. We’ll talk more tonight.”

They walked out, and Gabriel called over a lycan he called Ash.

“Take them to the empty hogan on the east side of the camp.”

Ash had a mullet and a big smile. “Will do,  _ El Jefe _ .” He turned to Cas and Dean. “Come on.”

They followed the guy to a hogan that sat a little ways away from the others. Ash walked in and they followed him. He turned on some lights, and they looked around.

There was a kitchen table with four chairs, a couch and a desk with a chair. Behind a blanket, there was a queen size bed.

“If there’s anything else you need, just ask for me.” Ash held up two thumbs and left.

Dean pulled Cas into a tight hug. “We made it baby.”

Cas pulled back with a smile. “We did! So, what do you think?”

Dean released Cas and sat on the couch.

“Seems good, but I need a little more time and more information to make up my mind.”

There was a knock on the door, and when Dean answered it, a vampire stood there with two lambs.

“Gabriel figured you’d be hungry. These are for you.”

Cas looked at the lambs, and asked about them.

The vampire smiled. “Sheep are the main livestock here. We keep a herd for food.”

Cas nodded and the vampire left. 

They ate.

Cas yawned. “I’m beat. Let’s go to bed.”

Dean nodded. They stripped and got into the bed.

“Man, this thing is comfortable. I think it’s memory foam.” Dean bounced on it a couple of times.

“What are you, twelve? Go to sleep.” 

They curled up together and got the first really good sleep they’d had in days.

They woke up at the same time about a half an hour after sunset. They kissed lazily, until it became heated and desperate.

Their hands mapped each other, their cocks hard and aching for one another.

Cas told Dean to roll over on his stomach. Dean did and spread his legs wide. Cas got out of the bed and found the lube in their bag.

Cas got back on the bed, between Dean’s legs, sitting on his calves, and grabbed Dean’s ass. He spread the cheeks open.

“God, you are so beautiful. I love you so much.”

He slid a finger into Dean and smiled at Dean’s moan. He quickly added another and rubbed over Dean’s prostate. Dean rutted his cock against the bed. Cas pulled his fingers out, listening to Dean groan, and poured lube over Dean’s hole.

He laid over Dean and pushed his cock into Dean’s hot body. Dean lifted his hips just a little to get more of Cas inside.

“Fuck me, Cas… please fuck me hard…”

Cas pulled all the way out and then thrust back in as hard as he could. Dean gasped and pushed back.

Cas never tired of how hot Dean was inside. It was like fucking a nuclear reactor, and Cas reveled in it. He set a hard pace and Dean rubbed his cock against the bed with every thrust Cas made into him.

Dean began to chant Cas’ name. Cas knew he was going to orgasm.

“Come for me, beautiful. I want to feel you cum.”

It was only a couple more thrusts and Dean was coming. Dean cried out. 

Cas chased his own orgasm, fucking Dean faster. He grabbed Dean’s shoulder for leverage and pounded in and out until he felt his balls tighten. He thrust in and held, letting the orgasm roll over him like a summer storm. 

He collapsed on Dean’s back, then pulled out and rolled to his side. Dean rolled over with a smile.

“I love you too, Cas. More than I have words for.”

They got up, cleaned up and stripped the bed. Then they went out to greet the night.

 


	14. Chapter 14

They walked out of the hogan hand in hand. There were lycans and vampires standing in small groups, chatting. Some were doing chores like chopping wood. They heard the bleating of sheep in the distance.

They walked to Gabriel’s hogan. Gabriel stood outside, listening to  a vampire. He was telling Gabriel that there were vampires in Flagstaff, asking about Castiel.

Gabriel looked at Cas.

“Cassie, Dean, this is Rufus. He’s our scout in Flag. He thinks Chuck traced you here. I’m telling him,” and he looked at Rufus, “not to worry. Chuck’s spies can’t find you here. We are well hidden and I take the safety of this camp very seriously.”

Cas frowned. “Gabe, I don’t want to put you or anyone here in danger.”

Gabriel smiled at him. “Stop worrying, Cas. We are under the protection of the Navajo Nation. They won’t reveal this camp no matter what. What I am worried about is whether Chuck’s spies are eating people in Flagstaff.”

He turned to Rufus. “That’s what I want you to find out. And if they are, we kill them.”

Rufus nodded. “Yes, sir. I understand.” He walked away.

The three of them went into Gabriel’s hogan.

“So, tell me about Chuck. Is he still as overbearing as he used to be?”

Cas sighed. “Yeah, I think he’s worse. He’s taking every lycan they can get their hands on, and either killing them outright or making them into slaves. Dean was a slave.”

Gabriel looked at Dean. “I’m sorry that happened to you.”

Dean smiled at him. “Well, it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me. That’s how Cas and I met.”

Gabriel nodded. “Yeah, I’m glad the two of you have each other. But I know the training isn’t nice.”

Dean frowned and looked away. “It wasn’t. But I survived.”

Cas took Dean’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

Dean looked at him and smiled.

“What John is doing on the lycan’s side isn’t any better.”

Gabriel sighed. “Yeah, I’ve heard stories.”

There was a knock on the door. When Gabriel answered it, there was an older Navajo man standing there. He was dressed traditionally, with jeans, a purple velvet shirt and a lot of turquoise jewelry.

“Hosteen Klah. What brings you here.”

The old Navajo looked worried. “I need to talk to you.”

Gabriel told the man to come in, and introduced Dean and Cas to him.

“Hosteen Klah is a Hatałii, a medicine man. He is a singer.They’re called  It’s a healing thing.”

The Navajo stood tall. “There is a skinwalker. He is cursing people and killing livestock.”

Gabriel looked mad. “Where? When?”

“It began a few nights ago, out on the checkerboard.”

Gabriel nodded. “We will take care of it. Rest assured, it will be dealt with.”

The old man nodded, turned and left.

Cas watched the man go, then turned to Gabriel. 

“Skinwalker?”

Gabriel sighed. “It’s a rogue werewolf. The old ones think that he’s a witch, and can curse them or their flocks. They’re terrified of them. There have been the occasional shapeshifters, but it’s usually a were. We hunt them down and kill them. They’re mean sons of bitches and pretty much kill everything they come across.”

Dean and Cas listened intently. 

“I want in.” Dean spoke with almost a growl.

Cas looked at him. “If you’re going, I’m going too.”

Gabriel looked between them.

“Okay. I’ll round up a couple more men and you can go find the bastard. Tomorrow.”

Dean nodded. “Thank, Gabe. I hate this kind of shit. No wonder people hate us so much.”

Gabe stood up.”Well most Navajos are perfectly okay with us. That’s why we’re here.”

They made arrangements to go out the next night.

Cas and Dean ate, then made an effort to meet some of the people who lived in the camp.

The first lycans they met were Ellen and her daughter Jo. Ellen was a handsome woman, but very no-nonsense. Jo was flirty and laughed a lot. A vampire named Balthazar walked over and introduced himself. They all chatted, then Dean and Cas moved to another group.

Bartholomew was a vampire, Roy and and older, gruff lycan named Samuel were talking about the vampires that had been seen in Flagstaff. They stopped talking when Dean and Cas approached them. They exchanged names, but didn’t seem very friendly.

“They don’t trust us, “ Dean remarked as he and Cas walked back to their hogan.

“Well, we’re new, and those vamps in Flag did follow us. I’m not sure I’d trust us either. They just need to get to know us.”

Dean nodded. “Maybe going after that skinwalker will help.”

Cas smiled at him, threading their fingers together. “I’m sure it will.”

The next night, after they ate, they started out with Balthazar and Roy, in search of the rogue lycan. They walked for a long way into the desert. Roy said they were in the checkerboard, and headed for some caves in a mountain that rose from the desert floor like a monolith.

When they got to the base, there were several caves big enough for a lycan to live in. They explored each one until they came to one that had a fire pit, some blankets and a lot of bones.

“Looks like this is it. Now we wait.” Roy looked around. They sat behind some scrub brush outside, with a clear view of the entrance, and waited.

It was only an hour before daybreak when the lycan appeared. He was carrying a dead sheep. 

They ran up on him and he threw down the sheep carcass and began to fight. He knocked Balthazar down and was getting ready to tear his throat out when Dean shot him.

He turned, growled and died.

Roy helped Balthazar up and they looked at the dead lycan.

“I know him…” Roy looked at each of them. “His name was Cole. He used to be in my pack, until I left. He always was a bad one.”

They needed to spend the day in the cave, so they divided up the blankets and laid down. Dean and Cas took a place away from the others and spooned together. Sleep was elusive but it came at last.

When night fell, they buried Cole’s body and trudged back to the camp. Roy went to tell Gabriel what happened, while Dean and Cas ate something and went back to their hogan.

“I’m glad that’s over,” Cas sat down with a shrug. 

“Yeah, me too. It was… unpleasant.” Dean sat next to Cas.

They made love slowly, tenderly, in an attempt to put the experience behind them, and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Dean pushed into Cas slowly. Cas was so tight, it took his breath away every damn time. He felt Cas’ hole clutch at his cock as he thrust all the way in, and he slowly pulled back until his cock slid out. He watched as he shoved in again, never tiring of the sight of his cock disappearing into Cas. 

Cas was moaning and shoving his ass back against him. He grabbed Cas’ hips and quickened the pace, too needy to keep up the slow rhythm.

Cas clutched at his thigh. He draped himself over Cas’ back and lightly bit Cas’ shoulder, hearing Cas gasp and then moan louder.

His knot began to swell, and he banged it against Cas’ hole until it was big. He needed to feel it lock inside Cas but he needed to keep fucking Cas too. It was always a test of his need versus his want. 

When he couldn’t stand it any longer, he pulled back, grabbed Cas’ hips and thrust hard into him. Cas gasped when his knot forced Cas open to take it, and then it was in and Dean was coming. He threw his head back and howled quietly, not wanting everyone in camp to know what they were doing.

He came over and over, feeling Cas’ channel milking his knot with the spasms, filling Cas, and he knew Cas was coming as well. He kissed the back of Cas’ neck and whispered in his ear, “I love you.”

Cas groaned out an ‘I love you too’ while he was thrusting his hips against the bed. Dean let him finish and then rolled then onto their sides to spoon and wait out the knot.

Cas wiggled his ass against Dean, tugging slightly on the knot, which made Dean come again.

“We’ll be here all night if you keep that up.”

Cas giggled. “That would be fine with me.”

Dean wrapped an arm around Cas.”Oh get real. You’d get hungry and want off.”

Cas looked back over his shoulder. “Never, I never want to get off your knot.”

Dean chuckled. “Big talk from someone who’s basically a top.”

Cas stuck his tongue out at him, and he sucked it into his mouth.

 

When they left the hogan, there was someone new being led in by Roy and a vampire named Alfie. Dean stopped walking and stood, staring at the newcomer. Then he broke into a run, startling Cas.

Dean ran to the stranger and grabbed him in a tight hug. The stranger hugged him back just as tightly.

Cas walked up to them and stood. When Dean broke the hug, he lightly punched the stranger on the arm, then turned to Cas.

“Cas, meet my brother Sammy.”

Cas stared at the tall guy with the shoulder length brown hair.

Sam frowned at Dean, saying, “It’s Sam!” then turned to Cas and held out his hand.

Cas shook it. 

“Nice to meet you Cas.”

Cas stammered out that it was nice to meet him as well, and they continued on to Gabriel’s hogan.

When the introductions were over, Gabriel told them to sit. He looked hard at Sam.

“So, Sam, tell me what brings you to our humble camp.”

Sam told them about how much worse things got when Dean disappeared. John tripled the number of raids, the number of vampires killed. Dean shook his head.

“I hate that.”

Cas put his hand over Dean’s. “I know, I do too. But I still don’t regret it. We have a good life here.”

Sam smiled at them. “I’m really glad that the two of you have each other. I’ve never seen Dean so relaxed and happy.”

Dean nodded.

When Sam was done, Dean stood up. “Need to eat. We’ll talk tomorrow, okay kid?”

Sam nodded. Dean and Cas left.

When they were out of earshot of the hogan, Cas turned to Dean.

“Did you see how Gabriel was looking at your brother?”

Dean laughed. “Like he wanted to climb him like a tree? Yeah, I saw.”

When they got up the next night, people were talking about the fact that Sam never left Gabriel’s hogan all day.

Dean looked at Cas and winked.

They ate and when they were walking past Gabriel’s hogan, the door opened and Sam walked out. His hair was a mess and he had a visible hickey on his throat.

“Well, well, Sammy. You look like you had fun last night.”

Sam blushed. “Uh, yeah, I guess…”

Dean slapped him on the back.

“Better get something to eat, you’ll need your strength to keep up with Gabe.”

Sam frowned and walked in the direction of the sheep corral.

Cas laughed. “I wonder what Gabe looks like?”

Dean grinned. “Well, let’s go see.” He walked up to Gabriel’s door and knocked.

It took a couple of minutes for Gabriel to answer the door. When he did, he looked totally debauched. His hair was wild, his eyes were glassy and he had several visible hickeys.

Dean laughed. “Just remember, Sam’s my baby brother and if you hurt him, they won’t find your body.”

Gabriel growled. “I’d never hurt him. He’s… amazing.”

Dean grinned, “Ew, I don’t need to hear that. Come on, Cas.”

With that he grabbed Cas’ hand and let him away, with Gabriel slamming the door.

Cas laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes.

“I have never once seen Gabe looking like that. And it I’m lucky, I never will again.”

Sam moved in with Gabriel on that first night, and they became inseparable. Every time they were out and about, they looked at each other with heart eyes. Dean declared it nauseating, but Cas thought it was adorable. 

“We look at each other that way, Dean.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, but when we do it’s it’s cute. When they do it, all I can think is that’s my baby brother with your older brother.”

Cas elbowed him in the ribs. “At least they’re happy.”

Dean couldn’t disagree with that.

“Still, I wonder who’s the top there?”

Cas punched him in the arm. “Dean, that’s no one’s business.”

Dean rubbed his arm. “I know. I’m just wondering out loud.”

A couple of days later. Cas was walking with Gabriel when Gabe pulled him around the back of a hogan.

“Cas, I want to ask you something.”

Cas nodded. “Okay, ask away.”

Gabriel looked almost shy. “Have you ever, you know… um…”

Cas tilted his head. “Have I ever what, Gabe? Spit it out.”

Gabe looked at Cas. “Have you ever let Dean fuck you? Taken his knot?”

Cas blushed red.

“Gabe, that’s not really any of your business. But why do you ask? Have  _ you _ ? You know, let Sam knot you?”

Gabriel looked off at the sky and his face lit up.

“Oh hell yeah. It’s amazing. The most incredible thing I’ve ever felt.”

Cas had to smile. He elbowed Gabriel in the side.

“Yeah, it really is.”

They both laughed.

Cas reported back to Dean that Sam was the top, and Dean told Cas he knew it.

“That kid is way too controlling to let that pipsqueak top him.”

 

Time passed, Outside the fence, the war continued. But every month, more lycans and vampires appeared at the gate, wanting asylum.

Dean stood, looking up at the stars, his arms wrapped around Cas.

“Maybe someday, the war will be over. Maybe someday, there’ll be peace.”

Cas turned and kissed him.

“I hope so. But at least, we have peace in our lives.”

Dean kissed him back, then stood back, looking up at the stars again.

“Yeah, Cas, at least we have that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a timestamp where Cas gets pregnant and has a baby. It isn't A/B/O, and you'll just have to read it to see how it happens. Hope you enjoy it!


	16. Timestamp - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since several of the readers requested it, here is where Cas gets pregnant.

As the months went by, everytime Dean fucked Cas, the noise in his head got louder.

_ BREEDBREEDBREEDBREEDBREED _

It got so loud, Dean couldn’t hear anything else. It even drowned out all the sweet sounds and tender endearments that Cas said during sex. 

Dean was frustrated, and it was becoming apparent to everyone around him, especially Cas.

Dean got possessive of his mate, to the point that he growled at anyone who got too close to Cas, and almost attacked Gabriel when he hugged Cas.

Cas sat him down to talk.

“What is going on with you?”

Dean hung his head. “I… I’m not sure.”

Cas sat down next to him. “Why don’t I believe you? I feel like you know exactly what’s wrong, you just don’t want to tell me.”

Dean put his face in his hands and sighed.

He looked back at Cas.

“Okay. I’m having urges… um, breeding urges.”

Cas stared at him for a heartbeat.

“Breeding urges.  As in, you need to breed? But I can’t…”

Dean held up a hand.

“It’s hormonal. I can’t control it. And yeah, I know you can’t get pregnant. You don’t have to tell me. I’m sorry. I-I’ll figure out how to control it.”

Cas sighed and put his hand on Dean’s thigh.

“I’m sorry that me being your mate is causing you problems. I don’t know what to say. Well, maybe I do. You need a female lycan.”

Dean’s head jerked up.

“ _ What _ ? No! I don’t need any female. You’re my mate and you’re all I want.”

Cas looked troubled. 

“But Dean, I mean, you could breed her…”

Dean jumped up.

“The subject is closed. I don’t want to hear about any female lycans! I’ll deal with it. It’s my problem.”

He stomped out the door.

Cas sat and thought about what to do. Dean was obviously hurting and it killed Cas that he needed something Cas couldn’t give him.

Dean came back after about an hour and Cas didn’t ask where he’d been. 

The next day, Cas went to talk to Gabriel.

“I found out what’s wrong with Dean.”

Gabriel looked at him, waiting.

“He needs to breed.”

“Jesus, Cassie. That can’t be good. Fuck! You think that will happen to Sam?”

Cas shook his head. “I have no idea. But I need to do something.”

They sat, thinking.

Finally, Gabriel suggested Cas talk to a Hatalli.

“What good will that do?” 

Gabriel sighed. “I don’t know, but maybe they can do a healing ceremony on Dean or something. They’re very powerful. I’ve seen some amazing things happen.”

Cas nodded. It couldn’t hurt.

The next evening, he told Dean that Gabriel needed him for something. Dean just nodded absently. 

Cas grabbed Gabriel and they walked to Hosteen Klah’s hogan. They knocked and then sat down on the chairs under the brush arbor to wait. It was tradition to allow the person to prepare for a visit.

Eventually, the Hatalli came out and sat down. They greeted each other, then Klah offered them coffee, which they accepted.

Finally, Cas was able to tell the Hatalli what the problem was. The old man sat, thinking, for a very long time.   
“There is something I can do. I am unsure if it is something you would want, however.”

Cas looked at him, and said, “What is it?”

The old man sighed.    
“There is a ritual, very ancient but still known to a few of us. It is a sing which would make you capable of carrying a child.”

Cas looked at him, then Gabriel, then back to the Medicine man.

“I’m male. How is that possible?”

“The Yei Be Chai’s determine the worth of the patient and if they find him worthy, they grant him a womb and a way for the mate to impregnate him. It is a variation of the NightWay chant. It is very involved and only a few of us remember how to perform the sing.”

“Yei Be Chai?”

“They are intermediaries between the Great Unknown and man. They are sometimes referred to as Talking Gods.”

Cas nodded. “Can I think about it?”

The old man nodded and smiled. “It is best that you do. Once the ritual is performed, there is no going back.”

Cas suddenly had a thought. “How does the baby get out of my body? I mean, how would it be born?”

“It needs to be cut out.”

Cas nodded. “A cesarean section.”

The old man nodded.

Cas and Gabriel stood up, and shook hands with Klah.

“Thank you, Hatalli, for speaking with me. I will let you know what I decide.”

They were silent all the way back to camp, each lost in their own thoughts.

Cas walked into the hogan, and Dean looked up from the book he was reading.

“Done helping Gabe?”

Cas nodded, and sat down next to Dean.

“I need to talk to you.”

Dean sat aside his book..”

“We went to see Hosteen Klah. I asked him if there was a way I could get pregnant.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “Cas, why would you do that?”

Cas smiled at him. “Because it’s something you need, and I want to give it to you if I can.”

Dean turned away. “Surely it’s not possible…”

Cas said quietly, “It is possible. Well, probably possible. If I’m found worthy anyway.”

Dean looked back at Cas. “But, you’d be… changed. I don’t need that, Cas. I swear.”

Cas touched Dean’s face. “You do need it. And the only way I’d change is that I’d have a womb. I’d still me me, still be male.”

Dean looked deeply into Cas’ eyes.

“And you’re willing to do this? For me? I can’t ask that of you.”

Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean. “Of course, I’m willing. And I’d be doing this for us, not just you. I’d love for us to have a baby.”

A tear slipped from Dean’s eye and down his cheek.

“I love you so much, Cas.”

Cas smiled. “I love you too, my sweet wolf.”

 


	17. Timestamp - 2

Over the next couple of weeks, Cas was led to pray to the Yeis for assistance with his need. Hosteen Klah taught him the prayers and explained what would happen during the ceremony, which would last three nights.

Dean was with him every second, helping with the prayers and learning what his part of the ceremony would be.

Finally, the night arrived. Cas was accompanied by Dean and Gabriel to the place where the ceremony would take place.

Cas took off his clothes and entered the sweat lodge. He prayed and was cleansed. When he emerged, he was led to a circle of rocks and sat in the center.

He was smudged by Klah using sage and a feather. Dean and Gabriel were smudged as well.

Cas was directed to give his ancestry to the Yeis, so they would know who he was.

“My name is Castiel of the Shurley clan, son of Chuck and Rachael. I come with my brother Gabriel. I come with straight eyes and peace in my heart.”

The Hatalli began to sing in Navajo.

Drummers began to drum. There were four of them, standing back outside the circle.

None of them could speak Navajo, although Gabriel knew some of the words. He whispered to Dean when he made one out, but it didn’t make sense so he quit.

The Hatalli stroked Cas with different feathers, touched him with different herbs and gave offerings of tobacco and sage.

It went on until almost dawn. Then it was over. They retired to a small hogan that was built for the ceremony and would be burned when the ceremony was complete.

Cas crawled under the blankets that were laid out on the floor, and Dean did too. He pulled Cas to him.

“How are you holding up? We can stop anytime, you know?”

Cas kissed him lightly. “I’m fine and no way am I going to quit.”

They slept.

When they emerged the next night, there was an elaborate sand painting in the center of the circle. Cas, still naked, was instructed to sit on it.

The sing began, and the Hatalli sprinkled corn pollen on Cas, and rubbed it onto his belly. 

After some time, Cas stood near the edge of the circle, and the Hatalli destroyed the sand painting and made a new one. Cas sat on that one.

He was touched with a shell, a feather and a crystal. The sing again went on until it was almost dawn.

One thing was different this night. Dean was instructed to have sex with Cas.

They went into the hogan, and Dean began to kiss Cas and run his hands all over Cas’ body. It didn’t take long before they were both hard and Dean was growling.

Cas got on his hands and knees and Dean mounted him. He was gentle but soon, it got heated, and Dean was thrusting into Cas hard. 

His knot got bigger than it ever had been before. It was like his body knew it was going to breed Cas. He let it bang against Cas a few times, then forced it in.

Cas cried out. He felt like he was being forced to open more than his body could tolerate, but then it was in.

They both came, but Dean came more than he ever had before. It seemed to last hours. Cas’ belly was pooching out with Dean’s spend.

At last it was over. Cas felt something strange, foreign, in the deepest part of his body.

“Dean, I think it worked.”

Dean kissed the back of Cas’ head as he rolled them over to spoon.

“I know it did, baby. You’re growing my baby.”

They slept, locked together.

The last night, there were more sand paintings, more corn pollen rubbed on Cas’ belly, more tobacco offerings, and then it was done.

Cas dressed and thanked the Hatalli. Dean gave Klah tobacco, as was proper, and they left.

Gabriel asked Cas if he thought it worked.

Both Cas and Dean nodded.

“It did, Gabe, I know it did.”

 

In spite of how sure they both were, it was hard to wait. Dean drove to Flagstaff and bought four pregnancy tests.

They sat on the edge of the bathtub, waiting. When the timer Cas had set finally went off, he took it and held it out to Dean.

“You read it.”

Dean took it and looked at the display. His face broke out into a huge smile. He waved it in front of Cas.

It read, ‘positive’.

Cas used another one just to make sure it wasn’t a false positive. It read, ‘pregnant’. 

They hugged, and cried together.

 

Cas was grumpy.

“Everyone is treating me like I’m some fucking delicate flower. Like I’d break or something.”

Dean hugged him.

“Baby, it’s just because we love you and want to be careful of the first man who ever got pregnant.”

Cas sighed and melted into the hug.

“I’m  _ not _ delicate”

Dean chuckled. “I know, baby, I know, Don’t pout.”

 

When Cas began to show, Dean was thrilled. He rubbed Cas’ belly every chance he got. As Cas got bigger, he took to kissing Cas’ belly and talking to it.

Cas didn’t mind. He knew how much this baby meant to Dean, meant to them both.

 

Werewolves only carried babies for six months. Vampires didn’t get pregnant. So there was no real way to know how long it would be until Cas gave birth. But he got so big so quickly, everyone was betting on six months. Cas had to wear sweatpants and even then, he eventually had to wear them under his belly.

“I don’t know how females do this! My back hurts, my feet are swollen, I have to piss like every ten minutes… and the baby kicks me all day long when I’m trying to sleep!”

Dean held his hand and let him bitch. After all, he did this for Dean, and the least Dean could do was be supportive. He rubbed Cas’ feet and his back, he rubbed oils onto Cas’ belly because one of the women said it would help with the stretch marks.

Dean sang him to sleep every night, which seemed to quiet the baby as well.

 


	18. Timestamp - 3

Ellen was a lycan who was also a midwife, and Gabriel reached out to a vampire who was a doctor, named Crowley. They were keeping close tabs on Cas. 

So, when Cas’ water  broke one night, Dean rushed him to the medical hogan and Ellen and Crowley were called in.

Cas was having contractions and Crowley decided it was time. Ellen gave Cas a sedative and Crowley prepared for the C-section.

Dean paced outside like a caged animal, while Gabriel tried to keep him calm.

It seems to take forever to Dean, but at last, he heard the lusty cries of his baby. He rushed inside, just as Ellen was cleaning the baby up.

Dean rushed over to her.

“What is it?” 

Ellen smiled, wrapping the baby in a blanket and handing it over to Dean.

“It’s your son.”

Dean looked down at his son. He walked to Cas’ side. Cas was still coming out of the sedation.

“Cas. it’s a boy.”

Cas looked up, bleary eyed, and smiled.

 

Jack was a beautiful baby and a handsome toddler. He had dark, unruly hair like Cas and piercing green eyes like Dean. He was able to eat either blood or meat. Everyone called him the miracle baby. Not only was he the only child a vampire had ever given birth to, he was a hybrid. Not to mention that he had been carried and birthed by a man.

Then, eighteen months later, Cas was pregnant again. This time he had a girl, they named Mary. She had the coloring of Dean but the blue eyes of Cas. She did better on blood than meat. 

Eventually, Gabriel had the ceremony done, and he gave birth to a boy they named Michael. 

 

The camp flourished, far away from the war. They had more and more lycans and vampires coming to the gate, asking for asylum. 

When the children grew up and found mates, they were able to procreate. They made Cas and Dean grandparents several times and Gabriel and Sam had a grandson as well. 

A hundred years later, the war ended with a treaty signed by Chuck and John. 

 


End file.
